The invention is a device for moving game after it has been slain, and many such devices have been designed and used for such purposes. One such device is the “buck pole” device that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,497, that issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to Ponczek in which there is shown a portable carrier for dead game which includes a tubular member that can be broken down into several components for transportation, but can be re-assembled in the woods to allow the transport of a deer. The device itself can be transported by one person, but the device requires two persons to effectively move the game.
For smaller game, devices such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,907, that issued on Nov. 21, 1993 to Celik, have been created. The pack is comprised of three panels, two mesh and one blood proof, sewn together with a suspension system and a drawstring for completeness. The device is obviously not useful for hauling large game, such as deer or elk.
A second small game device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,188, that issued on Jul. 4, 1972 to Anderson, in which there is disclosed a sack like device with a water-impervious liner bag having perforations for water and other liquids to drain from the bag. This bag is also not designed to carry large game.
A fourth device is shown in design patent 356,948, that issued Apr. 4, 1995 to Nahatchewitz. This device appears to be a bag that has a small opening at the top to allow the insertion of game.
There is a device that is advertised in Cabela's catalog (1999-2005) that is identified as a “Deer Sleigh'r that appears to be a plastic sled that can carry large game.
None of the aforementioned devices are analogous to the device of the instant invention, and none of the references anticipate or make obvious the instant invention.